Deities (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Deities, also known as either The Old Gods or Pagan Gods, are a type of mystical entities in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description and Characteristics The Old Gods are a race of immortal, transcendent entities with each being a prime authority in the religion or pantheon that they established or belonged to. They have a role in the human ancient religions as well as shaping parts of the universe in accordance of images of said religions. Some of the Old Gods are either neutral or acting in accordance to the well being of humanity at best while others viewed them as nothing more than servants and only care for themselves at worst. They were worshipped for centuries or in some cases, millennia, and grew stronger through tributes they received. Even with their great powers, the Old Gods are nothing compared to the center icon of Abrahamic religions, God, whom existence they aware with. Nowadays, many of Old Gods have been reduced into shadows of their former selves, having lost a significant portion of their followers in the light of emergence of Abrahamic religions, leaving them with only a handful of worshippers. Many of the Old Gods were wiped out by cataclysmic events such as Ragnarök, while others mostly survived by their demigod descendants by intermingling with selective magical families. Regardless, having foreseen their downfall, the Old Gods made efforts to leave their mark in mankind's mythology so they won't be forgotten, even though not all of their legacies are pleasant ones. Norse Deities Norse Deities are separated into three groups, Æsir, Vanir, and Jötnar. The former two started off as rivals in a conflict that known as Æsir-Vanir War before both sides made peace with their inability to destroy each other, subsequently leading to the alliance between both groups that remembered by mortals as Gods of Asgard. Æsir Æsir represents war, nobility, and power. Vanir Vanir represents fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future. Jötunn Jötunn are connected to primal, untamed and destructive aspects of nature, and many were more placated than worshiped. Celtic Deities Tuatha Dé Danann Fomorian Fomorians are a race of Old Gods hypothesised to have been in Ireland before Partholon's invasion of Ireland, and engaged in long wars with the newcomers — Partholon's army, followed by his decendents the Nemedians, then lastly, their rival race the Tuatha de Danaan. Despite their great powers, Fomorians were constantly defeated, but are never entirely vanquished. Suffering defeat after defeat, they eventually retreated to the sea, never to be seen again. Contrary to their portrayal in popular culture where they erroneously analogous to trolls, giants, or even ogres (which stemmed from limited records about their physiology), Fomorians' appearance in normal circumstances is close to humans as with Tuatha Dé Danann. Whereas Tuatha Dé Danann has stag-like horns protruding from their skull, Fomorian can transform into a 2 meter-tall humanoid creature with clawed hands, charcoal black hide, a pair of backwards-facing ram horns, two-toed feet with sharp claws, gills on the neck for breathing underwater, and carapace-like exoskeleton that growing about the skin — which is their true form. In case of those who descended from Balor such as Croix, full-bloodee Fomorians and half-Fomorians in their true form have a closed round eyeball at the center of the head crest which, if opened, releases conical streams of energy which disintegrates everything it touches. In some ways, fomorians' appearance in their true form resemble their account in Lebor na hUidre ("The Book of the Dun Cow") a bit; a humanoid creature with body of man and head of goat. Notable Fomorians Shinto Deities Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Witches of Midgard-verse